


Firewood

by SpaceBunBun



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: I was rereading Cherche's and Stahl's supports, because I love them so much, and they were talking about firewood and stuff. I got an idea, why not write about what one sentence that the two had in their B supports and apply it to my fave Gerome supports. I don't care how bland people say Gerome's and Lucina's supports are, I love them with my whole heart.If you want to leave a prompt and ship, please do. I kind of want to write again. Though I will not write about my NOTP'S. You can find them here: https://amaleewrites.tumblr.com/NOTPS





	Firewood

Lucina checked the supplies that they had. She checked everything off that they had. The only thing that they needed was firewood. She walked out of the supply tent and walked towards the edge of the camp. She could see that Gerome and Minerva walk into the camp after their recon-mission. Lucina gave him a warm smile as she was headed towards him. Thanks to his mask, he was able to hide his blush that was starting to creep across his face. 

"Hello Gerome." Lucina said. 

"Hello Lucina." He said back. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm going to collect firewood. Would you care to join me?" 

Gerome's face had become a deeper red. At this point he couldn't hide it. He wanted to join her but he didn't know how to take it. His mother taught him that if he were to go collect firewood with someone he truly cared about, it was a symbol the ignition of romance. Or something along those lines. 

Lucina became confused. "Gerome, are you alright? You didn't catch a cold while you were away, did you?" 

"N-No. It's nothing like that." 

Minerva scoffed a little. She placed her head onto his back and nudged him foreword. Lucina looked at the two in even more confusion. Gerome knew exactly what his stead was doing. He stepped aside to get her to stop. They looked at each other and had a silent conversation with each other. 

"Lucina," he paused, he took a deep breathe in and let it out, "if you would allow me, I would appreciate it if I can join." 

She smiled. 

"Let me put Minerva in the stalls and it will be you and me." 

He held onto Minerva's reigns and walked away from Lucina. He sighed in relief. He grabbed his axe and made his way back to Lucina. 

"Are you ready?" She asked. 

Gerome didn't say anything. He felt like he was going to say something he was going to regret. He didn't know how she felt of him and he didn't want to confess to her and only to get his heart hurt. 

The two walked out of the camp and into the forest close to the camp. The two looked around seeing which branches would suffice. They made a pile of ones that they would bring back. During the time here, Gerome kept his distance from Lucina. In the past couple of months, he had been he had been really cautious of her. It concerned her. She walked up to him. 

"Gerome?" Lucina asked. 

"Ah! Lucina," Gerome jumped. He took a few steps forward and turned around to face her. "What was that for?!" 

"You keep distancing yourself from me so I thought if I can get close to you without startling you, you wouldn't distance yourself from me." 

Gerome didn't say a word. He didn't know how to respond. She was right. He has been distancing himself from her. 

"I see that it didn't work. I'm sorry to have startled you." She sighed. "Even after all that research, I thought that this would work." 

"What?" He was confused. What research?

"I read up on Valmese culture. The book had said that if you were to invite someone to collect firewood with you it indicates romantic interest." 

Gerome became very flustered. She read up on his culture. She did the research. He couldn't believe it. His face became crimson red. Never in his wildest dreams that someone like her, the next person to inherit the throne of Ylisse, would fall for him. 

"I guess it did not work." She sighed. 

"I-I wouldn't say that. Lucina," he paused, taking a few seconds to think about what he was going to say, "I love you and I care very deeply for you. Please, will you allow me to be with you?" 

Lucina became ecstatic. She couldn't believe he loved her back. "Yes, of course I will." 

Gerome walked up to her and placed one of his arms around her hips and pulled him close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they gave each other a kiss. After that, the two collected some more firewood and brought all of it back to the camp. Late that night, they sat by the campfire. Gerome placed one of his arms around her neck. She looked at him, giving him one last kiss for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I was rereading Cherche's and Stahl's supports, because I love them so much, and they were talking about firewood and stuff. I got an idea, why not write about what one sentence that the two had in their B supports and apply it to my fave Gerome supports. I don't care how bland people say Gerome's and Lucina's supports are, I love them with my whole heart. 
> 
> If you want to leave a prompt and ship, please do. I kind of want to write again. Though I will not write about my NOTP'S. You can find them here: https://amaleewrites.tumblr.com/NOTPS


End file.
